Loving Moon
by Tweenlitz
Summary: Edward and Jacob start to get along for Nessie's sake at the moment. As the years go smoothly, Renesmee is no longer a little child mentally or phisically anymore, and she is now 9 years old, due to the fact of being hybrid, she reached her mature state at the age of 6, Edward and Bella now can't hide the fact of knowing their little girl is grown up and ready to fly off the nest.
1. Our New Life Begins

Chapter 1 - Our new life begins

Renesmee's POV

Today, is when our happy new life will begin. Me, my parents, and Jacob, are now a family aside from my aunts, uncles and grandparents. My parents wanted our family to have a bit of independence at least, so, we moved to the newly remodeled cottage, where my parents first lived after I was born, and before all that trouble with the Volturi came up. It was since the Volturi that I had been having nightmares, and since I was still little - and looked like I was approximately 12 already, being only a year old back then - I got to sleep with my Jacob, although he had to go for patrol during the night most of the time, those were the days I got the worst dreams I personally had ever had. It was the night before the Volturi came that I had the most horrifying dream ever. Even though aunt Alice had a vision a bit similar to what my dream contained, but my view was much worst, and since most say that children have a lot of imagination, that I had imagined it much worse than it could turn out.

 _We were walking towards the largest and farthest area of the forest, large it was if we were unfortunate enough to let it end in a battle, and far from any city such as Forks, Portland, Seattle, meaning it was out in the plains, where no one went thanks to the weather, we could survive it, I at least if I wore proper clothes and didn't fall into water, hehe, anyways, since my whole family consisted of vampires and werewolves, they could survive the weather even naked! Though I would never like to see that nuh-uh, EW!_

 _The werewolves were in their wolf forms._

 _We were walking at a human pace, since we all wanted to have a bit of time to ourselves, and to manage what to do if it went all wrong. We were all simply walking and thinking until I realized myself that we were already there, and so were_ they. _We were facing each other at a distance of a thousand feet approximately, what scared me the most was their scarlet red eyes and the way their emotions were being expressed matched perfectly, if I hadn't thought of the kind that conformed my own, I would say that they were the true monsters, with their long, large and old styled cloaks - fit to the weather for some reason - they looked like true vampires, especially their kings, Marcus, Caius, and Aro. A minute passed and I could only hear Aro's voice as an unclear mumble, I only understood the part of him saying that he wanted to meet me. I tensed up for a split second, my parents and Jacob noticed, my parents stroked my hair while Jacob was nudging me in the back with his big muzzle to go ahead but slowly, I was only a bit scared but thanks to persuation my parents weren't letting me go alone._

 _I walked a bit ahead of pace until we reached Aro, he reached for my cheek, it felt extremely akward and somehow wrong... he stroked my cheek twice and stood up - he was leaning down to reach my eye level - then took my father's hand into his, he held it for less than a minute and then my father took it away. Aro's expression changed and he glared at my mother for another minute, then my father seemed to hear his thoughts and his expression changed to one of disgust and anger, I don't know about the disgust, but whatever he thought was bad, and making my father breath unnecessary heavily. I tried to reach for him, but then Emmet was next to me taking me away next to my mother and Jacob._

 _What happened next horrified me, Jane, who was the 'pain giver' was glaring at my father, what was different was that my father looked like he had been grabbed by the neck held ther and put down to the ground, even though no one was touching him or close to him as a matter of fact, so it was SO obvious to me since I have been explained every and each of their own powers and most of their names._

 _My mother who was holding her shield extended it towards my father, but for only moments it was there, since Alec sent his gift towards him and the worst happened... my father was completely numb, and a couple of the guards as I noticed, put my father in a position that looked like they could rip his head off in any second...they were holding his arms, one on each side held them, one of them had their knee on his back, and held a headlock position, Aro told us that he disrespected us, so he had to pay, and then...*crack* *thud* THEY RIPPED MY FATHER'S HEAD OFF!_

 _I cried, and cried but my mother simply made me crawl on top of Jacob and then she sent me away, but what Jacob did, was wait once we were hidden inside the forest, I got to see all of it from there, I told Jacob to go back, but he just froze there, no movements._

 _Next, was my mother's head, then Grampa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, and many others that basically came here as witnesses, all of them, except for Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Benjamin, Zafrina, and that other guy which I think his name was Garret._

 _My whole family had been executed, even Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper who came minutes after they ripped my father's head off, practically everyone I loved, died...I thought that I at least had my Jacob and the pack to keep me company, when Jacob threw me off his back and phased back to his human form, and left me alone on the top of a free at everyone's sight, I was already scarred with the fact that my whole family had left me alone with Jacob at least, but no, HE LEAVES ME TO AND DIES! I began to cry quietly up on that tree, I saw the fight, they got to kill Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix Caius, and Aro, I felt absolute no sympathy towards them, they DESERVED IT! Then I saw Kate and Zafrina right under me climbing up the tree, but then one of the Volturi came and killed them too while another came up, I wanted to jump but I couldn't, my muscles wouldn't respond to my brain orders, until the other reached me, and in seconds I was at front of Marcus, who surprisingly asked me to join them...WHAT?!_

 _I obviously said no, he said that he was truly sorry and then they killed me, since I was half vampire, the vampire part kept me alive, meaning I could get hurt and be at a point where I could die if I were fully human, but because of My vampire side, I had to be killed like a full vampire, so they broke my limbs and ripped my head off and then burned my pieces._

Since that day I couldn't sleep calmly unless my Jacob was there, that is all I know until now, the worst part of all was to tell them about it, what didn't help me hide the secret was my father's gift of hearing people's thoughts, since I couldn't help but to think about it, I had to tell the family all about it, while I cried Jacob held me in his arms, since he was the only one who could calm me down, and that was the reason that helped Jacob choose to be a part of the family.

Since then I felt more happy and felt no more emptiness when he wasn't around, since I knew he was helping the pack, though the nightmares had been coming and going I felt safe with my Jacob around.

8 years passed since then and I don't have those nightmares anymore, I don't get to sleep with Jacob anymore, although he once tried to sneek in my bedroom to sleep on the floor at least, but my father heard him and his thoughts and since vampires don't sleep he didn't make it, that's why my parents never hunt during the night, I until now don't know why they won't let him sleep with me amymore, they said that sooner or later I would understand, but I keep saying I am old enough to know, but still they don't tell me.

I know Jacob imprinted on me, even though I still don't know what that _really_ means.


	2. YES! Finally!

Renesmee's POV

So, everything has gone smoothly, it is currently a sunny day here in Forks, a very rare day in this small rainy town, also a day which my parents have to stay inside and can leave only to hunt, but they have to be cautious, since there might be humans just like the day when my mother went to hunt for the first time with my father and there was someone climbing and slipped with the consequence of a bloody scratch, even though they have their inhuman speed, they wouldn't want to risk it.

Since I can't go out alone, I have to stay here with my parents, and today we got to watch movies...

Hurray!...

 _Lucky Jacob_ I thought.

My father smirked at my thought.

Jacob is so lucky to go out alone, although he does have the pack to keep him busy aside from me, it seems that because of that I don't get to see Jacob that often, my parents talked to the pack so he has to leave for patrol during the night mostly so he had no chances of spending the night playing and hanging out with me before I go to sleep. No fair, I wish I could have something to keep me busy, like school.

My family said that we have to wait, but I keep saying that I can go alone since no one knows me. How can I ever socialize if we stay like this, why can't we be normal...oh wait, we aren't normal. I live surrounded by two mythological creature families - and I am part of one of them - and I am half part of one. A human/vampire hybrid, that's why I look like a 17 when I technically have only lived for 9 years, and I won't age, thanks to my vampire half. I can't die like a normal human. Thank you dad! I can be with them forever now.

I hadn't noticed the movie end until my mother spoke. "So...what would you like to watch next?" I was thinking but my mother interrupted me with her "Hmm?" and now we have to choose the next movie. _Time flies._

"That is so true" my father said simply, my mother looked up at him confused, just as I was.

"What's so true?" my mother asked him simply "Oh, well, Renesmee said...err thought that time flies, so I answered her thought saying _that is so true_ " he said and smiled innocently.

"How so?" my mother asked.

"I could explain it to you, but Nessie's here" he said looking at me

"Ok...well I'm not giving up, I've got people on my side" she said with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip.

"So do I" he answered looking away

"What's going on here?" I asked impatiently .

"Nothing, only a silly game your mother and I like to play often" my father said looking at my mother slyly.

What kind of game would he play and call it silly? He plays a game with my mom? When did this even happen? Okay, hold on. He's playing a game with my mom?"Mom, dad...explain, please!" I demanded, they looked worried and shocked, but because of perfect timing there was a knock on the door, I sniffed the air and smelt wet dog, and realized it was Jacob...Jacob came!

Finally he got to come, he was supposed to be _very_ busy with all the stuff of him being Alpha Dog and all that, but he probably did whatever he had to just to be here with us, although I rather believe to be because of me.

"Hey, Nessie!"Jacob said excitedly

"Hi Jake!"I said before launching myself to his arms in a big _Dog Hu_ g. "Excited, aren't we?" he chuckled and after a few moments broke our embrace. I was so excited that he came, we could go out to do something...Scratch that; I suppose we can do something like play with our video games, or play a board game at least since my parents wouldn't let me go out either, alone. I get that they want to protect me, but with me, there is no problem of _sparkling in the sunlight,_ like a vampire, my skin is just like when you see a flare of light on your screen, but the light is so dim dull to a human eye, that they can barely see anything. So I see no danger.

"Got any interesting stuff to do around here?"Jacob asked roaming through the kitchen "Exclude eating out of the list though" He said biting on a sandwich while taking a cup and placing it on the counter before bringing some juice and pouring some in it.

"Well, not really, besides watching movies and thinking there's not that much to do here." I said lamely, which was one way to describe a sunny day for me; lame. I'm not allowed to be out alone, I mean, I get all that stuff about me being a 9 year old, but c'mon, I look 16 so I can go out, right? Overprotective I tell you, advantages of being a hybrid and having a full family of vampires.

"Thinking, really? Edward would be listening, unless Bells' got you covered." He chuckled while walking over to my side on the couch and sitting down.

"Well, how about I cover Renesmee's mind and you let Edward know your thoughts?" mom said teasingly. "Funny enough Bella, besides, Edward doesn't like reading a mutt's mind, so, not possible" he replied, with a wide innocent smile. "Well, I would like for you to stop thinking then" dad said. I wonder when they would stop talking so I can ask them for a thousandth time if I can go to a school or not, because right here and now, I'm bored of watching movies I have already seen, and listening to conversations I wish not to hear, so I prefer to be at a school, and now that I've grown completely I can go without any suspicions of me growing a couple of inches every month or two. And no one here knows me personally, except for my family of course. Charlie hasn't seen me since I was looking like a 13 year old, since I was only 3 or 4 years old and I was getting suspiciously older than I should be and just because of that I don't know anyone else and know one knows about me, they think that we moved somewhere else, even grandpa thinks we're out of Forks, I have to wait a few more years to see him again, until he sees all of us again.

"Ness, I've got great news!"Jacob said out of nowhere, again being interrupted in my train of thoughts. "What is it?" I asked curiously, "Well, I don't know if I'm supposed to be the one to tell you, but _w_ e have news"he said somewhat sadly, I then turned to my parents which both had a face of enthusiasm and worry at the same time. I am already wondering what the news is about, and if it's a actually for me or for _u_ s. Then my dad spoke "We talked to the family, about where you want to go, school. And we convinced them to let us all go to school, it will be in Forks High School, since you said you didn't want to move away from here unless we really had to, and we haven't gotten the need to move away in 9 years, so we decided since classes start in a month, would you like to go?" he said altogether but slowly to understand, how lucky for him to not need to breathe. Wait a second, "School?! You don't need to ask me twice! I've been waiting for years to go to school, but, "what grade will I be in? and what grade will you be in?" I asked worriedly. "Nessie don't worry, it's not like the red coats will be here for school too"Jacob teased recalling what Garrett said right before the Volturi arrived. "It's not that, it's the fact of being alone if I don't have any of you in my classes, and you know how I feel about being alone...I don't like it at all." I was in the verge of tears already, how emotional have I become since I am a teenager, "Hey, Renesmee, don't worry, we'll do everything that has to be done just to be with you in every single class, same schedule and no worries." dad said soothingly, "yeah, who can resist your father's dazzling" mom joked with hopes of lightening the mood. "oh, I don't know, they might have changed the secretary, and I'm not sure it'll work with a man...unless..." my dad trailed off with the "unless", but why? "If they changed the lady for a man, then Rose will have to take care of that. And I'm sure that it'll work if it's either Rose or you" she continued for dad. "Hey, uh, but I'll have to go to?" Jacob asked, why would he have to ask, I mean, he looks about 17 even if he's 9 years older than that, since he is a werewolf/shape-shifter, he can be considered immortal as well, or at least a slow ager because he has to be changing at a rate of knowing that he won't be able to age. He has been doing that since I was born, he said he has taken it as a duty, he hasn't told me why, and I don't mind. "yes, you have to go to school with us, unless Renesmee says otherwise" dad tried to persuade me with his expression to say otherwise, of course that isn't enough to take Jacob away from me.

"I have nothing else to say dad, and nothing will make me want him to be away, he would be part of the group, even if they talk, we'll know how to handle it ok?" I was getting upset, I thought they were getting along, dad nodded his head and decided that we go to the main house to talk about it with the rest of the family.

"We're going to high school once more! I have to help everyone with their outfits, especially Nessie and Bella" was the first thing I heard from Alice once we entered the house, like my dad says uncountable times "How can someone so small be so annoying" I don't mean it like she should stop, it's that I turned to be like mom with my wardrobe, I'm not that much into fashion.

Then, thanks to my grandpa, she left me alone with that "Alice, we should let Renesmee sleep and then you'll figure out what ever you want her to wear"Grandpa saved me, what a relief, although she did pout when he said that, she can't hold herself with fashion and all that.

"Alright, everyone Ness has to go sleep," he turned to Emmett "so Emmett, stop teasing" then Alice "and Alice, don't talk about clothes with her right now, you know how much she dislikes it. Wait until tomorrow." finally I was feeling sleepy. What time is it already? Oh, 11:04 in the night! I should be sleepy alright. Well, gotta sleep for tomorrow. School in a month! Yes, finally!


End file.
